a. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a projection screen and a manufacturing method of the projection screen.
b. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram of a conventional reflection type projection screen. Referring to FIG. 1, the reflection type projection screen 100 has a base sheet 102 and a zigzag structure 104. The zigzag structure 104 is made of white resin and formed on a surface of the base sheet 102. A surface 104a of the zigzag structure 104 facing a projector 106 reflects a light beam I emitted by the projector 106 to produce the effect of display. Further, a surface 104b of the zigzag structure 104 back to the projector 106 is coated with a light absorption layer 108, and the light absorption layer 108 is capable of absorbing ambient stray light to improve the display contrast of the projector 106.
According to the above design, though the display contrast is improved by the light absorption layer 108, the zigzag structure 104 may cause an excessively large light diffusion angle to fail to increase the screen gain. Besides, Taiwan patent no. M374077 discloses a base sheet having a light absorption surface and a light reflection surface. A light absorption layer is formed on the light absorption surface, and a reflective layer is formed on the light reflection surface of the base sheet. Though the reflective layer is allowed to enhance the effect of light-reflection, the screen gain still may not be increased.